


Car Ride

by JellYF1shG1ggl1nG



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellYF1shG1ggl1nG/pseuds/JellYF1shG1ggl1nG
Summary: set after Ste 'rescues' Harry from the boarding school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never written fanfiction before so I'm nervous but I hope you enjoy reading :)  
> Have a great day  
> Olive Fox  
> Xx

Ste tried hard not to notice how Harry avoided his gaze as they settled into Tony's car* and he revved up the engine. He tried to ignore the awkward silence that bubbled up between them and how different it was from the other times they hadn't spoken: with Harry's delicious body underneath him, wanting him, yielding to him, eyes closed in ecstasy as Ste's lips nibbled his neck and shoulders...

But, he thought, as he found Harry's hand only for his lover to wrench out of his grasp, It was really, really difficult. "You don't have to treat me like I just killed someone ya know." To which Harry sighed, and- giving Ste a jolt of strange satisfaction- looked him in the eye for the first time since they'd reunited and said- "I'm sorry. Ste, I am, I just... I don't know; this is such a mess.." And Ste deflated as Harry turned away again in despair.

"Harry. Harry! Listen to me."

And this time when Ste held Harry's face in his hands, the other didn't relent. Harry's eyes were blue, really deep. They reminded Ste of the ocean- not the kind that he knew of, dark and dreary and grey and wet from the half-hearted but oh-so-rare trips to Blackpool, but the kind in-travel-brochures-Ste-sometimes-leafed-through-and-always-dreamed-of-visiting-kind-of-aqua-marine and he felt he could get lost in them forever. At the moment, they were worried and uncertain and doubtful, but also- to Ste's relief- love and hope and faith, and Ste- feeling a sudden rush of affection- kissed Harry's nose for reassurance (partly for himself but mostly for Harry.)

"I get you. I get how lost your feeling at the moment, because I'm feeling it too, okay, but Harry I understand, and I promise I'm not going to rush you into anything, yeah, and right now we're just two people who really.."

Pause.. In which Ste looses himself in Harry's eyes- "Really... Like each other. So-"

It came out in a rush, like that, but Ste was cut off when Harry leaned forward quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ste kissed back, and they stayed like that for a while; both of them trying to convey as much as they could to each other that they couldn't put in words.

And then Harry's hands rose and tangled into Ste's hair- sending a shiver down Ste's spine- and Ste encircled his arms round Harry's waist and they held each other and the few seconds felt unbearably short because honestly both Ste and Harry felt they could stay there like that forever and what's more, they desperately wanted to as well.

When they finally put pulled away- still in each other's embrace- neither said anything still, but this silence wasn't awkward at all.

It was the kind of silence Ste liked very much to notice and to remember- with reverence.

 

The rest of the car ride- which was really quite long- Ste and Harry spent talking about nothing and everything, and Ste held Harry's hand like he remembered watching his mum do with the one okay-ish boyfriend she had, when he smaller and more vulnerable and a little part of his heart melted for this perfect, exquisite boy sitting next to him and looking out of the window. (Ste nor Harry could pin point the time they'd reached houses.)

It was uneventful but it felt like every second the colours so vivid and every song on the radio was about them.

When Harry laughed so hard when Ste managed to spill coffee on both of them and Ste decided it was almost worth it just to see him smile, and laughed with him till tears leaked out of their eyes and they'd felt so close in that minute it was all Ste could do not to pull him close and waltz with him all over the car park- that was the moment when the sun started to droop down into the sky.

 

Harry liked the hotel because of the glass lifts, and Ste liked the hotel because of the carpets with the roses on them. And because just thinking of the whimpering sounds his boyfriend would make when he had Harry on the delicately embroidered carpet once they'd reached their room- well, that sent shivers stampeding up and down his spine.

When I say Harry liked the glass lifts I mean he really, really liked the glass lifts. He pressed his face up against the glass and looked out and Ste wrapped his arms around his waist from behind but Harry didn't turn round so Ste, an amused glint in his eye, said "What's with the glass lifts?"

to which Harry replied

"When I was seven I went on a school trip to Blackpool and we went up the tower and there was a glass lift. One of my best memories actually. I loved that school trip."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave again, I missed you."

"I won't. I missed you too."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Kay." -

Laced fingers and smirks on both their faces on the way up. When Harry finally turned round Ste pressed their lips together again and Harry this time responded with vigour, and Ste felt up in the clouds then which he would later insist had nothing to do with the glass lift.

 

What followed was perfect. It was fast, and it was furious, and it was passionate and it was rough. And gentle and loving and careful and caressing too.

What it wasn't was tidy, or neat, or respectable and Harry couldn't help but grin afterwards when he was snuggled in Ste's arms on the velvety bouncy double bed, once he'd remembered the open windows.

That was before both Ste and Harry fell fast asleep and it was the best sleep either of them had had in years.

When Ste woke up- first as Harry was n o t a morning person- he could almost imagine that this was it, this was normal, Harry was his husband, they had a family, a house with glass lifts and huge windows and gold-embroidered upholstered oak chairs. He had a perfect life where he woke up to this without having to count every second nearer to this all ending.

Harry- who, by the way, had the longest eyelashes and the most perfect little freckle underneath his chin and though Ste was no expect it seemed to him a work of art- chose that moment to sleepily press a hand to Ste's, and check the clock; before letting out a yelp.

"Bloody hell, Ste, it's half past nine-what are we doing still here?!?

After a somewhat hurried getaway in which Harry forgot a beloved pair of woolen socks and Ste any double that Harry was the best, the brightest- they were in the car and their fingers were laced and it was thirty, twenty-seven, twenty three, fifteen, nine, five minutes till they would pull up outside the Hutch to Tony's awaiting cups of coffee. And their frequent quick-chaste-soft-cheek-kisses were hastened; their fingers unravelling, when they had cups of coffee in hand and they were sitting on a rickety table outside the Hutch making awkward small talk like Ste didn't already daydream about the exact shade of Harry eyes and Harry hadn't memorised by heart the exact slope with which Ste's nose curved in and out, because he'd had a staring competition with it the night before

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And won.


End file.
